Yaya Yah/Relationships
This page is for describing Yaya's relationships with other characters Relationship Friends BoBoiBoy She and BoBoiBoy first met in the first episode of the series, where Yaya wanted to help BoBoiBoy with directions to Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, but he refused, stating he had already had his grandpa's directions. Later on, after going through a very long journey unbeknownst the shop was just close to his house, he regretted not listening to Yaya, and forgot her name at the same time. Throughout the series, the two have grown to become very close friends to each other, albeit a few situations involving minor arguments. They work well as a team when it comes to attacks of the aliens. Despite their close relationship; however, the two don't always get along with each other. BoBoiBoy - like many other people - is not fond of Yaya's biscuits; and Yaya, on the turn, is willing to fine BoBoiBoy at school if he violates any of the rules. She is not pleased with BoBoiBoy forgetting her name. Still, they remain as good friends. Ying Ying and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the BoBoiBoy, and they act as best friends. They are willing to help each other in need and are often shown arriving at school together. They team up well in combat and cares a lot for each other's safety. However, they also share somewhat of a rivalry relationship aside from their friendship but only when exams are around the corner. Every time there is an exam at school, they both tend to show the other who is the best student, and fight fiercely to win the first place. The two even go as far as cheating despite Yaya's strict moral code. Still, they remain as friends and have no other problems aside from this rivalry. Ying is also not fond of Yaya's biscuits either and was the first one to warn BoBoiBoy on his first days at the island about them. Gopal Gopal and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the series, and they stay on good terms, despite their contrary personalities. Yaya is proved to be a responsible, moral and educational honored student, as well as being courteous and hardworking. On the other hand, Gopal is shown to be a laid-back and coward student who hardly finishes his homework on time and is also a big fan of junk food. Due to this, Yaya is often annoyed by him, and fines him more than the other students at school, even when he is just making fun of her. Gopal is possibly the most feared one of her biscuits, that he ran with an incredible speed when hearing of them (Season 1, Episode 2). Still, they get along well with each other from time to time, and also make a great team during combat. Sometimes when Gopal insults Yaya's Bicuits, Yaya gets angry on him. But they're still very good friends. Fang Yaya first thought of Fang as an impolite and arrogant person, who neglected the warm and friendly approach of hers and Ying's. When it came to his and BoBoiBoy's rivalry, Yaya stood on her good friend's side and also made BoBoiBoy's rival her own. Still, in Season 2, Episode 6, she was willing to come to his and her friends' aid when she was told by him the trio had been shrunk by Probe. At the end of the episode, she happily accepted his thank you, proving their relationship had gotten better and is the only one who did not believe Boboiboy when he claimed Fang captured Ochobot and called him evil, And then Fang said to the gang that he will forgive them if they agree that he is more popular than BoBoiBoy. In the end of the series, along with Gopal and Ying, Yaya found out that Fang (Private Pang) was the younger brother of Captain Kaizo and became totally mad at him since they could have spoken in a non voilent manner than having a great fight in that episode . Ochobot Like her friends, Yaya treats the robotic sphere as a good friend. She tends to worry about his safety, especially in the first half of Season 2, where he literally got shocked by coming in eye contact with the appearance of the mysterious boy Fang. She is willing to work with her team to set him free whenever he is captured by the aliens, and helps him whenever he is in trouble. Ochobot tends to tell or warn Yaya and her friends about their granted powers. So the two are on good terms. Tok Aba Yaya is polite towards the elder and respects him, while he treats her well. She is always ready to come to his aid when he needs help, and he allows her to do various things at his shop, like doing her homework. They are both nice to each other and are on good terms. On season 2 when Yaya was shot by the emotion pistol, it is seen that Yaya was annoying Tok Aba(Grandad), along with others who are affected. [[Cattus|'Cattus']]' and BellBot' Yaya first saw the little cactus kitty in Episode 4, where she found the little creature to be very cute. She continues to have that statement, despite seeing it's larger and more scarier form. Enemies Adu Du Yaya and Adu Du started off with being enemies, as Adu Du was the main antagonist of Season 1. As enemies, they never got along with each other; and while the alien formed various plans on how to defeat BoBoiBoy's team and take all the cocoa away from Earth, Yaya was always a helpful hand of BoBoiBoy on beating Adu Du and stopping his schemes. Their hatred did not get any better in the first half on Season 2. However, when a greater threat - Ejo Jo arrived, Yaya also felt sympathy for the alien and his great loss of his trusted companion and was willing to help him defeat Ejo Jo. Shortly afterwards, Yaya and the other students of class 5 Jujur as well as Papazola were captured by Ejo Jo, and Adu Du finished reconstructing Mukalakus to bring down his long sworn enemy. It is unknown what is currently the stage of their relationship. Probe Yaya and Probe started off as enemies. They never got along with each other; and while the robotic henchman kept interrupting and causing troubles for Yaya's life, she never felt any mercy for him and was always willing to beat him up with her granted powers, as if she would do the same to Adu Du. Probe was also the first one to ever say her biscuits were good, although he was speaking out his mind and she took it as a way to belittle her them, resulting with punching him away. After Ejo Jo's arrival and his successful intention on killing the robot, Yaya felt sympathy for his death, while hugging her best friend Ying and cried. It is unknown what is she currently thinking of him. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo posed as a greater threat and a bigger challenge for Yaya and her friends. He even showed more of his cruelty to the point he ordered his own robot henchman, PETAI, to destroy Probe completely, who fenced off the consecutive attacks until the last moment of his life. The angered gang tried to defeat him, but unfortunately failed; and Yaya - along with many other students of her school - was taken away by Ejo Jo and was held captive in his spaceship. Now they remain as enemies. [[Captain Separo|'Captain Separo']] In Episode 5, she with BoBoiBoy flying to inside the ship and fight Separo and his another minions Families 'ToToiToy' Yaya is caring and kind towards her little brother ToToiToy. She knows how to teach him not to do bad things while still manage to cheer him up and making him happy. Although at a very young age, ToToiToy is still able to recognize the terrible taste of his sister's biscuits, and refused to assist her in making them. Category:Relationships Category:Team BoBoiBoy